


One More

by talonyth



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, and kenma is too but you wouldn't notice, hinata is very nervous, summer vacation visit!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's never just one with Hinata and Kenma knows that all too well when he goes to visit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Herzblut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzblut/gifts).



> so this is my first time writing kenhina and it is also the first work i was commissioned for by [nyra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzblut)! (insert party poppers here) 
> 
> i was a little worried about how to start on all this but i ended up having a lot of fun writing this so i hope you will have just as much fun reading it!

His mother sighs, slamming the door of the car a little too loudly before turning around to both him and his sister with a look Hinata knows all too well. That 'You better behave or I will turn the wheel at the earliest occasion and drive back home' one. It is probably directed at Natsu though. Of course.

"Shouyou, dear, I know you are excited and so are we---" she starts before Natsu leans over, out of her safety seat, to look over Hinata's shoulder at his phone excitedly. She does know how to read but Hinata feels safe enough knowing his typing is the worst - approved by Kenma and the rest of his team (latter frequently asking how someone could possibly abbreviate _this_ many words). Still, he pushes her away, back into her seat with his mother's glare fixed on them. "Nacchan, leave your brother alone, and you, don't type too much while we are driving to the train station or you'll get sick again. I don't want to have to stop and have your boyfriend wait for you again."

"Mum, I puked like _once_ last time and that was because I was too nervous," Hinata says and earns a snicker from his sister. Granted the train ride to Tokyo didn't go any better for Hinata either but he never told his mother about that. She didn't need to know.

"There's a reason I have paper bags in the glovebox, my boy, don't you go all clever on me."

With that, Hinata feels defeated. Perhaps his mother is the only force able to tame him and shut him up immediately without blinking for a second. He shoots a glare towards his sister laughing a little bit too much at her brother getting scolded and glances at his phone in his hands. Over the past hours since he'd woken up he'd written a total of 100 messages to Kenma, getting back just as many even though they were much shorter than his own. As always. He wonders if Kenma is just as excited as him.

\---

When they arrive at the train station, Hinata proudly announces to the world he didn't need to throw up once and didn't feel like it either (although his stomach did make weird sounds) once he gets out of the car just to receive thunderous applause from Natsu. She stumbles after Hinata, trying to keep up with his quick feet just as excited for the new visitor she's never met before. Especially since it is one Hinata keeps talking about, be it day or night.

The platform is packed with people so Hinata takes Natsu's hand, squeezes it and races through the mass of people freshly arrived from Tokyo. Their mother, sighing once more, joins them only a little later, obviously worn down from pushing past too many people.

"This certainly gives you Tokyo feeling," she wheezes.

"This is nothing in comparison to Tokyo, Mum! There's like a trillion more people than just this!"

"A trillion, a trillion!" Natsu shouts excitedly, pumping her fist into the air. Hinata follows step, both of them energy personified contained in two small human bodies.

A last sigh escapes their mother with a fond smile, shaking her head slightly. "You two, honestly..."

Hinata flinches suddenly, Natsu going along with that too, when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He checks it, turning his head around frantically. Too many people arriving and standing around, Hinata decides to do the only logical thing that comes to his mind.

He lets go of his sister's hand and jumps up to gain some sight over the mass of people. He hears faint clapping in awe, his mother gasping in terror and he sees... no Kenma anywhere. When he lands, he pulls a face. "He said he got out of the train but I don't see him anywhere."

"Goodness gracious, Shouyou! What if you---"

She doesn't get to finish her sentence when he jumps up again, now catching sight of a certain hair colour reminiscent of a very tasty dessert. He might like it more now that he relates it to Kenma. "I found him!" he exclaims and faster than his mother can open her mouth, he winds through the crowd skillfully, dashing towards Kenma with more focus than ever.

When Hinata sees him, looking lost, head lowered to look at his phone, he grabs the chance and jumps right at him, slinging his arms around Kenma's neck in the purest form of joy. The other, still tense and startled at the sudden contact, almost drops his phone; would flail if his arms weren’t pressed between them but then, for a single moment, eases against the embrace despite Hinata's endlessly excited chattering. He would like to stop, to let Kenma say something but he's nervous, _too nervous_ about his boyfriend visiting him the first time – meeting his family, seeing his neighbourhood (though practically he'd been in the area before? Hinata is already going through places they should definitely visit in his mind).

“Shouyou,” he says then, quietly and Hinata isn't sure whether it's the heat or whether Kenma is blushing, just a little, as he leans his head against Hinata's, “It's good to see you.”

“Likewise.” Hinata can't suppress his grin at all anymore, spread from one ear to another like a fool. But he doesn't mind being just that when it comes to Kenma. More of a fool than usually, at least.

He didn't realize the crowd around them dissipated quite a bit, just a few couples still left (including them) and an old man yelling at the clouds for who knows what, until he hears quick footsteps and feels something – someone – knocking against him.

It's Natsu who, full throttle like him before, glomped him from behind. Peeking from behind her brother’s back, she eyes Kenma curiously while clinging onto Hinata's shirt. He should probably let go of Kenma first before his family and him meet each other for the first time. He figures it might be more tasteful (never forget Sugawara-san's advice!) so he pulls back and smiles at Natsu. “Weren't you saying you were going to do this yourself? Introduction?”

She tenses up, Kenma alike, both looking at him with big eyes. Then, his sister, almost too shyly, lets go of him and steps from behind him towards Kenma stretching out her hand. And that’s when her whole aura changes, all of a sudden. “Hello! I am Natsu!” she says with voice loud and fierce, “I am Shou-chan's sister! You better take good care of my big bro or I will---”

“Nacchan! Your _manners_!” With big steps, their mother stomps into the scene, scolding Natsu who must have managed to frighten Kenma quite a bit judging from his expression. He averts his eyes, uncertain whether to say something or wait until it is quiet again. Before Hinata can cut in to reassure him that this is simply Natsu's way of being nice, his mother takes the chance to speak.

“Please forgive Natsu, Kenma-kun. She tends to be... a little inconsiderate sometimes,” she says, putting on her best mum voice and bowing her head slightly (mildly forcing her daughter to do the same who doesn’t stop grumbling). His mother always does that when Hinata has friends over, playing all nice and kind. She is, most of the time, but she would never dare to show her nasty sides too. _Cheater._

Kenma averts his eyes, shaking his head. “A-Ah, no, that's...” He breathes out, Hinata taking his hand and welcoming him with a smile when he finally decides to look up. It seems to help, Kenma's voice still quiet but steadier when he says with a bow of his head, “Thank you for picking me up and taking me in for a few days. Please take care of me.”

Hinata doesn't feel the time passing at all, between snatching Kenma's baggage and racing Natsu and him to the car (obviously, Hinata won, who else would!) and sitting between the two, his mother waving a paper bag without explicitly stating what it is for and Hinata ignoring it because he is too busy hearing about Nekoma from Kenma. Natsu listens as well, for the whole ride, and asks questions so by the time they are all back home, she yells that she wants to meet the 2 metre giant they had been speaking of next time Hinata visits Kenma.

“Alright, Nacchan, leave the boys alone for a bit now and help me prepare the surprise for Kenma-kun,” his mother says as they pass the doorstep with Kenma muttering a quiet ‘Sorry for the intrusion’ left unheard by all three Hinata family members. He does seem interested in the surprise though, looking over to Hinata slowly who shrugs. 

“I got no idea,” he says in response and hears a discontent muttering coming from Kenma’s direction despite wearing his usual expression. 

“Of course you don’t, big bro! Because it’s a secret!” Natsu announces proudly, arms akimbo. It _burns_ not to know about this apparent secret but Hinata decides to let it slip for once and direct his entire attention to Kenma instead, mother and sister whispering irritatingly close to them but failing to make themselves sound. ...They are too smart. 

“Fine, then, let’s go upstairs, Kenma! I’ll show you my room!” His voice is too loud making everyone around him flinch - he got their attention now. For two seconds at least, before his mother scolds him and in the sweetest voice turns to Kenma to tell him food would be ready in about an hour before taking Natsu’s hand and trotting into the kitchen. _Family._

Hinata tugs at Kenma’s sleeve, dashing up the stairs with his boyfriend’s bag in his hands (It does weigh quite a bit? What is in there? Snacks?) and swinging his door open more force than needed. “Tadaaa!” he shouts, Kenma still on the stairs at his own pace before entering the room. He looks around, trying not to look too curious. 

“It… looks a lot like I imagined it,” Kenma states factually when Hinata drops his bag next to his desk, too nervous to stand still. There’s too much he wants to say at once so he ends up saying nothing at all, instead simply hums, wriggling his toes and shaking in excitement. To have Kenma over, at his house, _in his room_ … granted it would be nicer if it could really just be the two of them but it’s a start now. 

“Your family too,” Kenma says eventually after he notices Hinata vibrating but not saying anything at all, eyeing the futon neatly spread out on the ground, “They are nice.”

“They can be _horrible_ ,” and Hinata takes great care in being loud enough for his sister and mother downstairs to hear him despite the water running in the kitchen, “Nosy and annoying and blergh.” He lets himself fall on his bed with a thump and signals Kenma to sit down next to him with a huge grin on his face, voice low. “But I love them regardless.”

Kenma nods when he sits down close to Hinata, their shoulders pressed together, and he looks oddly focused at him as he replies with a faint smile, “It might be a Hinata family thing.” 

Hinata is left wondering what Kenma meant by that. 

\---

The surprise was apple pie made by both Hinata ladies with utmost care and love. For Hinata to marvel at food is no novelty. In fact, neither Natsu nor his mother as much as grant him a glance when Kenma’s face lights up at the mention of apple pie, much less even when he starts eating it and his expression subtly changes into the one he usually wears when it’s just the two of them. ...Is being jealous at a piece of pie normal? Hinata would have to consult Sugawara-san at a later time.

Kenma still chews on a piece when they leave the house, Natsu complaining about not being allowed to accompany them when they are two houses away (that much Hinata _feels_ ). He skips, steps light as a feather. Flying doesn’t seem as impossible right now. “So, where do you want to go first? My favourite spot in the whole wide world or my favourite spot for food or my favourite spot for practice?”

“Which one is the nearest?” 

Hinata pouts, shaking his head in dissatisfaction. “Boo, Kenma! Wrong answer, try again, try again!”

The other finishes the pie before pulling a grimace, obviously thinking about how to rephrase what he has asked before. “It’s hot outside and we’ve just eaten…”

“So no food? Aw, too bad I was looking forward to sharing meat buns with you.” His stomach growls in unison with his disappointment. He even left some extra space for that. ...But Hinata always has extra space for a meat bun or two. 

“Shouyou…. it’s…” Kenma sighs, shaking his head and rubbing his palms against one another, rest of the crumbs dropping to the floor. They are already headed for Hinata’s favourite spot in the whole wide world - but that, Kenma doesn’t know yet. “I don’t want to practice.”

“Boooohoooo,” Hinata says again, sticking his tongue out and swinging his head from one side to the other, “I’ll make you toss to me while you’re here, just you wait. Just one, okay?”

“It’s never just one with you.”

Hinata grins widely, jumping in front of Kenma with arms spread to stop him in his tracks. There is a fluttering in his stomach that isn’t just digestion kicking in. He knows this too well, he craves it too much and promptly puts that into words. “Because I can never get enough! Never enough tosses, never enough meat buns, never enough time with you! I like doing things I love a lot of times! I never grow tired of them either, you know? Don’t you have that too?”

It’s the first time Hinata sees Kenma’s face properly ever since they left the house, too busy before to put his feelings into words because he remembers Kenma always being somewhat confused by his antics. Why in the world Kenma hides his face and cowers, muttering incomprehensibly with neck covered in shades of dark red, that Hinata would have to ask him about later as well. 

\---

“I wouldn’t have thought your ‘favourite place in the whole wide world’ would be that far in the woods…” Kenma whispers into his pillow. Darkness has set in by now, the room only silhouettes lit up by the moon. They arrived home when the sun already set, Kenma too exhausted to still play with Natsu for more than half an hour. But Hinata thinks he might have enjoyed their trip despite complaining about the heat and the bugs and especially about the strenuous way. (Is it? Hinata still wonders, it’s just half an hour of walking through the thicket?) 

“But it was pretty right? I didn’t promise too much, right? _Right_?” Hinata forgets to breathe for a second before choking on air and giggling. He hugs the pillow below him, part of him still wanting to crawl up into the bed with Kenma. But he knows manners and they slept separately at Kenma’s place as well. It’s the only thing that dampens his mood a little - still though, Kenma is _there_ , in his bed and even if he is sleeping on the futon below, it’s at least something. Not miles apart as usually. 

“Yeah,” Kenma simply breathes and Hinata likes to think he is smiling while saying that. He did look amazed before when they arrived the small lake in the nearest forest at sunset, that certain expression of his spread on his face. With lips pressed together as if to hide his excitement and wide eyes taking in everything he’s seen. A quiet sort of excitement Hinata never understood before they’d gotten together. But by now, it’s perfectly normal, it’s perfectly Kenma so he doesn’t mind even if he doesn’t understand. 

As long as Kenma gets excited and happy, Hinata doesn’t feel like he _needs_ to understand. He just wants to make it happen more often - always, if possible. “So, are we going there tomorrow and you toss to me there?”

“I won’t,” Kenma says, sighing. “I don’t want to practice.”

“But practice is important! Or what, have you given up on beating me already?” Hinata smirks, aware that Kenma can’t see him (Or can he? Is he looking? He better be.) “Don’t worry, I understand that I would---”

Kenma never cuts into what he says. Never. If he ever does, his voice is too quiet for Hinata to notice. But this time, he very clearly speaks up. And it makes Hinata’s heart race unbelievably fast. “I never said I gave up. I’d simply much rather use my time here otherwise with you.”

Hinata’s mouth flaps open and closes again, burying his burning face in his pillow, heart hammering in his ears. A snicker spills over his lips and it doubles, triples, quadruples into a shake of his body that calms when Kenma rolls off the bed next to him on the futon and curls around him with legs entangled under the thin blanket. 

Now that they are closer, Hinata can see Kenma’s expression better in the dim moonlight, somewhat doubtful, somewhat sheepish, somewhat too pretty for Hinata not to stare. “It’s better like this,” Kenma says and adds, almost like a defense, “I was cold up there.”

Hinata’s arms wrap around him like they’ve been made for that sole purpose, curling up closer to him, their noses touching. Kenma’s hair tickles his face, a feeling he wants to be familiar with as quickly as possible - for as long as he can. “Not too hot? Like before?” He can’t stop smiling, it seems physically impossible. (Not that he tested it.) 

As if it’s the only possible reply, Kenma leans his lips against Hinata’s, pressure faint on them but effective enough to make Hinata’s heart nearly leap out of his chest, skipping as he did earlier. Kenma’s eyelids, they flutter like they always do when they kiss and Hinata loves seeing that so close every time. “Not when you were so far away,” Kenma whispers, inaudibly so if they weren’t as close.

Hinata smiles against Kenma’s lips, not quite kissing him yet. “One more?”

“It’s never just one with you,” Kenma sighs as if it’s a bother - but his fluttering eyelids give his true feelings away when he presses back for another kiss regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> god i was craving the smooches so much i added an extra smooch okay leave me be 
> 
> please come visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tobiyou) if you want to see more of my writing! 
> 
> thanks a bunch for all the support, be it simply reading or commenting or commissioning me, all of it honestly helps me a lot to grow as a writer!


End file.
